1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a microwave oven comprising an improved mounting configuration for a fan assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven comprises a main body casing formed with a cooking compartment to cook food and a component compartment in which different components are mounted to supply microwaves into the cooking compartment; a door to open and close the cooking compartment; and an operating panel provided in front of the component compartment. Further, the microwave oven usually comprises a fan to discharge air including a smell of the food from the cooking compartment, and to discharge and supply air from\to the microwave oven.
The conventional microwave oven, such as a wall tapestry type microwave oven disclosed in Korean Publication No. 10-2004-0047077, may comprise a discharging fan assembly including a discharging fan and a fan motor of large capacity to enhance blowing efficiency. Further, the discharging fan assembly may rotate so that a discharging hole may be provided to point in various directions. Accordingly, a discharging direction may be varied according to shapes of an external duct provided outside a main body of the microwave oven.
In the case of the conventional microwave oven, a user may rotate the discharging fan assembly to correspond to the shape of the external duct to install the discharging fan assembly. However, when the discharging fan assembly is not in a predetermined position to correspond to the external duct, a separated device to correct the position is not provided therein.
The discharging fan assembly in the conventional microwave oven is only employed for discharging the indoor air. This is inefficient because the discharging fan assembly does not introduce the air into the component compartment to cool the components, thus a separate source of cooling air must be used.